Reunion
by SVU101
Summary: well...its just a reunion...
1. Chapter 1

Reunion

Chapter1

Troy's POV

No one kept in touch. After we graduated we all went out separate ways. I still talk to Chad. He and Taylor are engaged and are getting married in the spring time. That's all I knew about. I walked into my house and closed the door. I took off my coat and put it down on the couch. I flipped through my mail stopping at one. It had East High on it. I opened the letter and read it.

Dear Mr. Troy Bolton,

We are holding our "Class Reunion of 2009" (I don't know if it's right. I made it up!) We would like you to join your class again at the high school on May 17th. At 5pm till whatever time.

We hope to see you there!

Well I have a school reunion that is in like three days. That will give me a chance to see everyone again and chat. I wonder how Gabriella is doing. Is she doing well? I wonder if Taylor has kept in touch with her. I look at the clock. I go take a shower and go to bed. As soon as my head hit the pillows I fall asleep dreaming of Gabi.

_At Gabriella Montez's Home Gabi's POV_

I walk in the door after a tiring day at work. My Boss is driving me insane. I went to into my kitchen and got some Advil and a glass of water. I push the "Play" button on my answering machine and listen to my messages.

"Gabi it Tay did you look at your mail? There's going to be a reunion. Ohhh please come! Call me back when you get home from work. Bye."

And that was it. I walk upstairs and walk into the bathroom. I turn on the shower and called Taylor.

"Hello?"

"Tay, it's me Gabi." I said.

"So are you going?"

"I guess so."

"Good. Oh I have good news to tell you."

"What is it?" I ask.

"Chad and I are gonna have a baby." She said with excitement.

"You're pregnant? Oh my god I am so happy for you Tay. Put on the father to be." I say. I can hear shuffling.

"Hey how are you?" I hear Chad's voice come on the phone.

"I'm fine your gonna have a baby. I am really happy for you Chad. I can't wait to see you all again."

"Wait your going to the reunion? I thought you weren't going." Chad said.

"No I'm going." I hear a beep on my phone. "Chad I have to go someone is on the other line. Bye." I change lines and say hello. No one is there so I hang up. I walk into the bath and check the water. Turning the cold water handle a little bit more I shed my cloths and step into the shower. After the shower I put on my pj's and climb into my queen size bed with my favorite book and I start reading.

_A/N ok so there you go. If you want me to continue just say so and I will. Also if you have any ideas I would love some! Bye_

_Lisa_


	2. Chapter 2

Reunion

Chapter2

Gabriella's POV

I woke up with the sun shining through my windows. I sat up in my bed stretching. I noticed my book on the floor. I laughed at myself I must've fell asleep reading my book. I got up and went to my walk-in closet. I picked out a pair of light blue jeans and a white "V" neck top. I went down stairs and put on my tennis shoes. I grabbed my keys and walked out of the house. Today was the day I was visiting Taylor. I drove to her house and parked the car. I went up and rang the door bell. Before I knew it Chad was hugging me. No more like squeezing me. Like I haven't seen him in years. He pulled back.

"You're here." He said. He brought me inside and sat me down in the living room. Taylor soon came in and I stood up. We hugged and sat down.

"Guys I'm sorry, but I have Basketball practice soon and I have to go." Chad said gathering his things. We said good-bye and he left.

"Ok. Now we are going shopping." I said.

"What?" Taylor asked me.

"What you didn't think I wouldn't come here and just sit here. You have a child on the way and we could shop a little a crib would be nice. Maybe wallpaper." I said.

"Ok let me get my keys and peruse." She said getting up.

With Chad (TROY'S POV)

Everyone walked into the boy's locker after basketball practice. I finished showering and getting dressed. I went outside and started walking to my car when someone called my name. I turned to the voice.

"Troy hey so are you coming to the reunion?" Chad asked me.

"Yeah it gives me a chance to see everyone again." I said.

"Or maybe it gives you a chance to see Gabriella again. Why don't you guys go out any more?" He asked me.

"It's a long story." I said.

"Well hey look I have time. Gabi and Tay are shopping for baby things. Tay just called me and said they won't be home till late." He said.

"Wait you keep in touch with Gabi?" I ask him.

"Yeah. Why you don't?" He asked me.

I lead hi to my car. We get the car and drive to a place where we cold get lunch.

We sat down at a table and ordered something to eat.

"Ok so spill." Chad said to me.

We never told anyone why we broke up. I start to tell my story… When I finished Chad looked at me in disbelief.

"Wait so your saying you accused her of cheating when you were cheating on her and then you told her you were cheating on her so then she threw a vase at you and left?"

Chad said trying to get it straight.

"Yes, but I was drunk when I cheated on her." I said.

"Troy that day Gabriella came to us crying about something. We comforted her for days. She finally got over it and moved on. She was depressed for weeks. I can't believe you! Gabriella is like a little sister to me troy! I hope you have fun. Good-bye." Chad got up and left.

I got up and paid the bill and drove home. I was tired. I didn't bother checking my messages. I just went upstairs and went to bed.

With the Girls (Gabriella's POV)

After the shopping I dropped Taylor home I went home. I checked my mail nothing was good. I heard pounding footsteps coming my way. I turned around to see my two golden receivers. I looked at Kelly she was pregnant and due next week as the vet said. I bend down and hug them. I feed them and went to bed. Today was a tiring day. Kelly and Pratt Climbed up on my bed and curled up next to me or at the bottom of my feet. I smiled and feel asleep.

_A/N ok I wrote like nine pages of this but then my computer shut down on me and it didn't save the work. I was so mad. I forgot everything I wrote. I well here you go!_


	3. Chapter 3

Reunion

Chapter3

LAST TIME:

_With the Girls (Gabriella's POV) _

_After the shopping I dropped Taylor home I went home. I checked my mail nothing was good. I heard pounding footsteps coming my way. I turned around to see my two golden receivers. I looked at Kelly she was pregnant and due next week as the vet said. I bend down and hug them. I feed them and went to bed. Today was a tiring day. Kelly and Pratt Climbed up on my bed and curled up next to me or at the bottom of my feet. I smiled and feel asleep._

CHAPTER3 (Chad's POV)

I went home after Troy told me he cheated on Gabi. I heard Taylor walk in the door. I sat her done in the living room and told her the whole story that Troy told me. When I was finished I looked into her eyes. I only saw rage in them. I knew she wanted to kill troy. I mean hello I wanted to kill Troy right there!

"So that's why she was sp depressed." She said to me.

"Yup, but there both going to the reunion. We need to keep Gabi away from Troy all night." Is said to her.

"Ok. Listen I'm gonna go to bed. Night love you." She gave me a kiss on the lips and walked upstairs.

TAYLOR'S POV

I walked into work the next day. I looked at Gabriella. She was already at work and she was researching something. I sat across from her where my desk was. She looked up and smiled at me. I looked into her eyes. They weren't happy. She was faking it.

"I know why you and you know who broke up." I said. Her smile disappeared. Her eyes told the truth for once. They showed hurt, confusion and fear.

"Gabi, why didn't you tell me?" I asked.

"Who told you?" She asked me looking down.

"Chad and you know who play basketball on the same team and they had lunch yesterday and he told Chad why you guys broke up and then he told me." I said. I wanted her to open up to me. I looked at my watch it was 12:45Pm and I was starving.

"Come on let's get something to eat." I said standing up.

"But you jus got here." She said.

"Yes, but I'm pregnant and I'm hungry." She laughed and got up and got her coat. I smiled as we walked out of work for lunch.

WITH TROY TROY'S POV

I got up and got dressed in a pair of sweats and a sweatshirt. I ran to the park and ran for about three hours. I stopped and went home. I took a shower. I was free today. Nothing to do. I laid on my bed and stared at the ceiling. I fell into a deep slumber.

_FLASH BACK_

"_Will you stop it Tara?" I yelled as my ex-girlfriend tried to kiss me. I was drunk, but I didn't know it._

"_Oh come on Troie, that Gabriella girl isn't even here." She said. She planted a kiss on me and one thing lead to another. I never saw her again. Two weeks later when we were all gradating I saw Gabriella talking to a guy. She laughed and they hugged. She turned to come back to the group. When she got there I grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the crowd. When we finally got to a place where we were out of ear shot I looked into her eyes. They were so happy. Filled with excitement. _

"_Who was that guy?" I asked angry._

"_Troy he's no one. What wrong?" She asked._

"_Are you cheating on me?" _

"_What? No I would never cheat on you." She said._

"_Then who is he?" I asked again._

"_He's no one." She said_

"_You are cheating on me!" I yelled at her. When I stopped yelling at her I said something. "Well guess what? I cheated on you too!" I said. I looked into her eyes and they were filled with tears I caused. I walked away. I stopped when I heard tears, but I didn't care I walked away. I never saw her again. I wanted to say I was sorry I wanted to talk to her. To morrow was the reunion and I knew she was gonna be there, but since Chad knows he probably told Taylor and they won't let me see her. I can't believe they said she was depressed over me. What did I do? _

END OF FLAS BACK

I woke up and looked around. I had that dream every night. I'm 24 now so I had then dream for six long years now.

GABI'S POV

We went out to get lunch. I told her everything. When she saw that I started to cry she pulled me into a hug. We went back to work and she never mentioned it again and I was happy about that. When it was seven we decided to call it a night. She went home and I went home. I walked into my house. I would usually be greeted my two dogs, but nothing. I walked around my house calling there names. I went up the stairs and walked into my room. There they laid. Kelly was breathing heavy and Pratt was barking like a wild animal. I knew what was happening, but she was early. I called Chad and Taylor and they were at my house within ten minutes. Chad carried Kelly to the car while Pratt followed. We all got in my jeep and headed to her vet.

By ten I Kelly had seven puppies. They had to stay here for a while because they were early and very small. I was giving one t Taylor and Chad because they asked for one when I found out Kelly was pregnant, but of course the one they did take the puppy will always be seeing its mommy and daddy.

I took Pratt home while Kelly and the puppies stayed at the vet. I went to bed and fell asleep after the tiring day.

_A/N there you go! Yeah! Lol ummm thank you all who reviewed and uhhh tha is about it! Bye!_


	4. Chapter 4

Reunion

CHAPTER4

LAST TIME:

_By ten I Kelly had seven puppies. They had to stay here for a while because they were early and very small. I was giving one t Taylor and Chad because they asked for one when I found out Kelly was pregnant, but of course the one they did take the puppy will always be seeing its mommy and daddy._

_I took Pratt home while Kelly and the puppies stayed at the vet. I went to bed and fell asleep after the tiring day._

CHAPTER4 TROY'S POV

I looked at the clock. It was time. Well what I really mean is. It's time to get up. I have to go shower get dressed get ready and all. I mean the reunion was today! I am so totally excited! I love this. I can see Gabi and I can tell her I'm sorry! And I can't…. AHH! Chad and Taylor said they wouldn't let me near her! Damn! Maybe I can find a way around them. I mean were having it at the school and its really big and they can't stay with her forever. I start to get ready. It was 2PM and it started at 5PM

GABRIELLA'S POV

It was now 4:30. I sat on my couch reading a book while I waited for Chad and Tay to pick me up. I heard a knock on the door and I grabbed my bag and walked out. I said hi to Tay and we were on our way. When we got to the school we saw that nothing had changed. Everyone we knew was there. Some people were walking around the school and talking to old friends. I looked around and sighed. I walked up to Troy's "secret" hiding spot. I looked at the view. I sighed again and walked downstairs

When I walked downstairs I saw Troy at the door. He was looking around. Like he was looking for someone. I walked down the rest of the stairs.

"Gabi!" I turned around and saw Sharpay. We hugged. I looked at her. She was… pregnant.

"When? Who's the father?" I asked.

"Oh Zeke is. We were married after college. I'm only seven months along. I heard Tay was pregnant. Where is she?" She asked me. We walked toward Taylor and Chad. We all talked while I went to the bathroom. I don't know, but once I came out of the bathroom I went to the theater as Mrs. Darbus would say. I walked into it and walked down the aisle. I climbed the stage and went to the piano. I sat down and pressed some keys. I started humming to the sound. Kelsi had taught me the song and how to play it.

"Why don't you sing it instead of humming? You have a great voice." I heard a voice say. I knew that voice…

_A/N yeah ok its not that long, but im tired and I wanted to update some things im trying to do 11 stories and its pretty hard. Ok. Ill try and make em longer! R&R because Mr. Snuffles and me love reviews!_


	5. Chapter 5

Reunion

CHAPTER5

LAST TIME:

_"Why don't you sing it instead of humming? You have a great voice." I heard a voice say. I knew that voice… _

_CHAPTER5 GABI'S POV_

"Because singing, it brings up to many memories." I say without turning around to face him. I know he's walking up the stairs. I can feel his presence behind me.

"What do you want? Do you want to accuse me of cheating on you again?" I ask him. I turn around and look into his rainy blue eyes. I stood up and start to walk toward the stairs. I felt tears welling up in my eyes and I knew if I didn't get out of here I would start to cry.

"Wait?" He said. It sounded like he was asking instead of commanding. I stop and turn around. I look at him and his face is the same. He's taller now.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to accuse you of cheating on me. It was my own fault. I was the one who cheated on you." He said to me. I wrapped my arms around myself.

"Who did you cheat on with me?" I asked. If it was Tara than I would defiantly throw a fit.

"Tara." That one name, that one word crushed my heart again.

"You promised me you wouldn't go back to her! Where was that promise?" I yelled at him. I turned and started to walk away. I heard his footsteps running after me. His hand gripped my arm and turned me around. I had tears steaming down my face. Our faces were only a few inches apart.

"I'm sorry. Please Gabi, I was drunk." He said to me. I yanked out of his grip and took a few steps back.

"The guy I hugged at graduation was my Brother! He came to say congratulations before he went back to Colorado!" I said.

I turned around and ran to the bathroom to clam myself down. When I did I walked out of the bathroom and into the crowd. I finally found the gang. Troy wasn't there and I was glad. I stayed clear of him for the rest of the night. When Troy came close to me Chad, Ryan, Zeke, or Jason were there. The guys were pretty much putting on angry faces when he came near me. Ryan even threatened him. The girls would help me stay away from him too.

When the night ended we said our good-bye's and agreed to meet next week for lunch. Taylor and Chad drove me home because I drank a little too much. When I got home I fell on my bed. Pratt jumped on the bed and snuggled close to me.

"Hey boy, were picking up the puppies and Mommy tomorrow, you happy?" I asked him. He started to bark and I took that as a yes. I was drunk and I knew it. I groaned and got up.

I went downstairs and into the kitchen to get a glass of water and Advil. I knew I was going to have a big hangover tomorrow. There was a knock on the door. I groaned and walked to the door. When I opened it I saw Troy. He put his hand on my cheek and leaned in. he kissed me. I didn't know what to do, but me and my drunken self reacted by kissing him back…

_A/N ok there you go srry its short, but im trying to update ALL my stories and its two down like something more to go. Thank you all for the reviews and well I think you can all guys what's gonna happen next right? Lol. R&R _


	6. Chapter 6

Reunion

CHAPTER6

LAST TIME:

_I went downstairs and into the kitchen to get a glass of water and Advil. I knew I was going to have a big hangover tomorrow. There was a knock on the door. I groaned and walked to the door. When I opened it I saw Troy. He put his hand on my cheek and leaned in. he kissed me. I didn't know what to do, but me and my drunken self reacted by kissing him back…_

_CHAPTER6 (GABI'S POV)_

I turned in my bed the next morning. I groaned because my head hurt like… well I don't know, but it did hurt. I rolled over and I opened my eyes. My vision was a blur, but when it was fine I screamed. I came face to face with Troy's sleeping face. I looked around and our cloths were on the ground.

No, no did we? It then came flooding back to me. Getting drunk opening the door and Troy kissing me…he started to wake up and I just grabbed my robe that was next to my bed and I slipped it on and got out. He opened his eyes and looked at me.

"What happened?" he asked. I stood there. I motioned him to look at what he was wearing. When he checked his eyes grew wide.

"You came here last night and you kissed me. And well I think we know where it ended up." I said.

"Oh god. I am so sorry Gabriella." He said.

"I'm gonna go in the bathroom to change maybe you should get dressed. I'll meet you downstairs." I said as I got some cloths out. I walked over to the bathroom and closed the door behind me. I walked over to the mirror. I looked and myself and I started to cry. What did I just do?

I got dressed and went downstairs. I had put my hair in a ponytail. Troy was sitting at the table. Pratt was lying down next to him. I walked in and got some orange juice. I sat down at the table and stared at him.

"I'm sorry Gabriella. I knew you were drunk and I was too. I followed you home. I'm sorry please forgive me." He said all at once.

"Troy why did you promise me you wouldn't go back to Tara and then you did and you ended up you know with her?" I asked him. It was all a sudden I couldn't stop it from coming out of my mouth. It escaped my lips. I looked at him. He was looking down at his hands and he was playing with them.

"I… the truth is I drank something. I don't know you remember the party at Chad's the one you where you were sick and couldn't come? Well Tara was there. I left my punch on the table for a minute. When I came back Tara was sitting there on the couch next to my drink. I didn't think anything of it…"

_TROY'S POV_

_FLASH BACK_

_Chad's party was really out of control. I sat on the couch wishing Gabi wasn't sick. I took a sip of my punch. I set it down on t he table and went to the bathroom. When I came back I saw my ex-girlfriend sitting at the couch. Her name is Tar. She moved back here a month ago and I promised Gabi I wouldn't go back to her. Gabriella was my love. I walked over and sat down. I picked up drink and took a sip. I thought it tasted weird, but I shrugged it off. _

_Tara and I started talking and the more I drank the more I felt dizzy. I felt…drunk. She led me up to Chad's room. She tried to kiss me again._

"_Will you stop it Tara?" I yelled as my ex-girlfriend tried to kiss me. I was drunk, but I didn't know it._

"_Oh come on Troie, that Gabriella girl isn't even here." She said. She planted a kiss on me and one thing lead to another._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

I looked at Gabriella's face. I saw hurt and anger. I sat there waiting for her to say something.

"And then two weeks later you accuse me of cheating on you. You yell at me and then you tell me that you and Tara hooked up." She said to me. I nodded my head. She was holding in tears and I saw it.

"I'm sorry Gabriella. I was drunk and I didn't know what to do. Please if I could go back in time I would-." I was saying, but Gabriella a cut me off.

"And what Troy! You can't go back in time! You cheated on me and I left you! There will never be a you and me!" She yelled. The tears were streaming down her face freely. She was now standing.

There was a knock at the front door. It opened and then closed. I heard foot-steps coming.

"GBAI!" someone yelled into the house. The voice was familiar. I saw Taylor, Kelsi, and Sharpay walk into the kitchen. I heard the guys voices too and they were the next to walk in. they all stared at me. They looked at Gabriella crying and me just sitting there.

GABRIELLA'S POV

I was crying and my friends were there. They all had shocked faces on.

"What are you doing here?" Chad asked Troy. He acting like my big brother again and I knew the other two guys would too.

"I was…" Troy was about to say some thing, but he stopped. The girls came over to me and hugged me. Taylor gave me a shoulder to cry on, but I refused.

"Troy can you please leave my house?" I said to him.

"Ok. Bye…" He said. The guys were staring at him as he walked to the door.

"Did he do anything to you?" Zeke asked me. I shook my head.

"Gabriella, what happened?" Sharpay asked me.

"I was drunk and I answered the door and he was there and he kissed me. I kissed him back. I woke up this morning and there we were. And then you guys came and oh god. He cheated on me." I said crying. Taylor hugged me and she rubbed my back.

I woke and sat up in my bed. Somehow I had gotten there. I cried and I fell asleep. I knew one of the guys carried me up. I got up and went down stairs. Pratt wasn't there and I looked at the note on the counter.

_Gabi,_

_WE took Pratt and were picking up the puppies and Kelly. We'll be back with them at 8 tonight. _

_Bye,_

_The gang._

I put down the note and walked over to get a note book. I walked out side and sat down in my backyard. It was big and there was a in ground pool. I let my feet in the warm water. My back was facing the sun. I was wearing short and a tank top from this morning. I opened my note book and flipped to a new page. I wrote in it.

Thy dearest Troy,

You have broken my heart twice now and I fall into a deeper depression.

MY love for you has not died, but I wish it would,

I now suffer because I love you and can't stop.

GBAI

I don't know why, but I always would write something like that. I closed the note book and I sat there. I sat there swinging my legs in the water. I lay on my back and looked up into the clear blue sky. I saw a bird fly by with its family and I wondered what if Troy didn't cheat on me or didn't accuse me cheating on him.

_A/N Well there you go. I'm glad everyone liked me and my drunken self line. Lol thank you for all the reviews I got. And I hope you like this chapter! _


	7. Chapter 7

Reunion

CHAPTER7

LAST TIME:

_I don't know why, but I always would write something like that. I closed the note book and I sat there. I sat there swinging my legs in the water. I lay on my back and looked up into the clear blue sky. I saw a bird fly by with its family and I wondered what if Troy didn't cheat on me or didn't accuse me cheating on him. _

_CHAPTER7 (Troy's POV)2 weeks after you _

I left right after the gang came to Gabi's house. Now I'm at my own house. It's been two weeks since Gabi and me…yeah. The weekend came and I still didn't go outside. I don't know why. Chad never called me. I guess he's pretty mad at what I did to her. Chad ad the guys acted like they were Gabriella's over-protected brothers. I got up and walked downstairs. I looked around and the house was empty. I sighed and went over to the couch. I sat down and flipped through the channels.

I wish I never did this t Gabriella…

_Gabriella's POV_

Taylor was in her third month and she was loving it. She and Chad could figure out what they were having next week since they were going to the doctors. O lay there in my bed. It has been two weeks since Troy and me well you get the point. The puppies and dogs were doing great. I took them out every morning for a run. I got up and went downstairs. I was hungry, but then I felt something in my stomach and I ran to the bathroom. I threw up in the toilet.

Guess I wasn't going to work today. I threw up again. When I finished I called into work telling them that I was sick. I back to my bed to sleep. Clare (one of the puppies) was right next to be on my bed. She liked to sleep too. Taylor and Chad took a boy and they named it clappy. A weird name I know, but it was cute. I was hungry. I noticed I didn't eat, but if I did would I be able to hold it down. I got back up; already mad at myself because when I got up I felt dizzy. I fell back on to my bed and groaned.

My phone started to ring and I crawled over my queen size bed and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Gabi it's me, Tay. Boss said you weren't feeling well. You ok?" I heard Tay ask me.

"Yeah I think I have the flu or something." I said.

"Do you want me to come over?" I didn't want her coming over. She has a baby on the way and she shouldn't be running around town.

"No, I'm fine. I'll just sleep and eat something later." I said.

"Ok, well I better get this research done. Remember if you're feeling well we have that thing next week at Sharpay and Zeke's house." She said to me.

"Yeah. Bye."

"Bye."

She hung up and I looked at Clare. She just looked at me like 'sleep time is here.' And she closed her eyes to go to sleep. I smiled and I did the same.

With Troy; Toy's POV

I woke up and got ready to go to practice. When I go to the locker room I saw Chad. I went over to him and said hi, but he got up and walked into the gym. I walked into the gym, knowing I just lost my best friend. I groaned and went to basketball for practice. We had a big game tomorrow night.

With Gabriella 1month after she threw up

"Come on Gabi. Go to the Doctor. You're still throwing up and you should see what's wrong with you. You know I can get Chad done here and he'll force you." She said to me. We were at work and she has been bugging me to go to the doctors. I looked at her stomach. She was staring to show. The doctor said she was gonna have a boy.

"Fine. I'll set up a-." I was cut off by Taylor.

"Nope I already set one for you. You have to be there in 30minutes." She said smiling. I groaned and got up. I told my boss I was going to the doctors and I left.

AT THE DOCTORS

I sat on the table (don't know what there called!). I looked around the white room. The door opened and my doctor came in. her name was Neela.

"Hey Gabi. What seems to be the problem?" she asked me.

"Well I've been throwing up for a while and I get dizzy when I move fast." I said.

"Ok. I'm gonna take some blood and then were gonna run some tests on it. We should have the results by tomorrow ok?" she said while she was getting a needle to take my blood. She took my blood and we said good-bye.

At Gabi's house

I went home and went into the kitchen. I took out some leftover pizza from last night . I heated it up and ate it. When I was done I feed the dogs and then I let them out in the back yard. I went outside in the summer air. I sat down by the pool and I left my legs in the warm water. I looked up at the stars. After a while and Fluff ball bothering me to go inside I got up and went inside with the dogs. Yes I named another dog of mine fluff ball.

The next morning after throwing up the phone rang. I picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Gabi, it's Neela we have you're results…"

_Thank you all for your reviews! I hope you like this one! So ya. Well I must go write more bye!_


	8. Chapter 8

Reunion

CHAPTER8

LAST TIME:

_"Hey Gabi, it's Neela we have you're results…"_

_CHAPTER8 (Gabi's POV)_

"You're pregnant! Congratulations!" She said to me. The last person I knew who I slept with was Troy.

"Thanks Neela I have to go, bye." I hung up and sat down in a chair that was right next to me in the kitchen.

Me Pregnant. Oh god and its Troy's baby. I got up and went upstairs. I knew Tay was home because she's pregnant. I got dressed and I got the dogs in my Jeep and I drove to Tay's house. When I got there I parked outside her house and got out. I opened the back door to the trunk open so the dogs could get out. I walked up to her door and knocked. She opened the door smiling.

"Hey get in here." She said rushing me in the door. We sat in the living room while the dogs were in the back yard.

"The doctor called today." I said to Tay.

"And? What's wrong is it bad? Are you ok?" Taylor was getting worried and I knew it.

"No I'm ok, but Taylor…I'm pregnant." I said. I looked at Taylor and she was staring at me like 'Whose baby'.

"It's Troy's. What am I gonna do?" I asked her.

Taylor got up and got the phone she sat back down and handed me the phone and a piece of paper with someone's number.

"Call him." She said.

I dialed his number and waited for an answer.

Troy's POV

The phone started to ring. I looked at the caller ID and it said Chad's number.

"Hello?" I said.

"Troy?" I heard someone say. It wasn't Chad's voice it was…Gabriella's.

"It's Gabriella. I need to tell you something."

"Ok. Are you ok?" I asked.

"Troy I went to a doctor yesterday and they told me I'm pregnant…" did I hear her right? Is she pregnant? Why is she telling me this?

"Uh Why are you telling me this?" I asked her.

"You're the father." She said to me.

Oh god, I mean I'm happy, but I imagined us having a baby when we were married and not in a HUGE fight!

"Uh can I met you some where?" I asked her.

"Yeah how about my house?"

"Sure I'll see you then." I said. I hung up the phone and I put my head in my hands.

What did we get into?

AT Gabriella's House Gabi's POV

I heard a knock on the door and I got up to answer it. When I opened it I saw Troy.

"Come in." I said. He walked in and I closed the door. I led him to the backyard where I had been sitting. I had a flower dress on, it was really hot outside, and so I chose to wear it once I got home from Taylor's. I sat down on the edge of the pool and so did Troy. We let our feet hang over the edge and into the pool's water.

"So it's mine?" he asked me.

"Yeah. It's yours. What are we gonna do Troy? We were drunk that night!" I said looking at him. I had tears in my eyes, but I wouldn't let them fall in front of him.

"I don't know, but first we have to tell the truth. We have to fix everything between us." He said.

I nodded my head and we talked a lot. We talked about everything since we split to now. I felt like I actually knew him all over again. Before I knew it I was leaning on him. He had his arm around me. Then an idea came to my head. I looked at him and it looked as if he was day dreaming. I took his arm off of me and I pushed him into the water. He came back up and looked at me.

"Hey no fair." He said teasingly.

"You were the one who spaced out." I said. I looked into his eyes and he went under water. I felt his hand on my foot and I took in a deep breath as he pulled me in the water. I came back up and got my hair out of my face.

"You are so mean!" I said.

"You did the same to me." He said. He swam over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. Our faces were close and we were getting closer. I felt his lips on mine. And then we deepened the kiss. I realized what was happening and I pulled back.

"We can't." I said in a whisper.

I got out of his arms and swam away. I swam over to the ladder and got out. I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around myself. I handed a towel to Troy who was right next to me.

"I'm sorry if I miss lead you." I said.

"No it's ok. I mean we should take it slow." He said.

"We walked into my house. We went into the living room and sat on the couch with our half dried cloths. We sat down and watched a movie. I woke up only to find myself lying down on the couch with Troy's arms arm me. One of his hands was resting on my stomach. I looked at his sleeping form. He looked peaceful.

I wanted to be with him, but I didn't want to get my heart broken again, by him. I sighed and fell back asleep…

_Thank you all for the reviews and yes she is pregnant! Lol. Ok so you guys choose, _

_a) They get together?_

_b) They get into another fight_

_Which one? _


	9. Chapter 9

Reunion

CHAPTER9

LAST TIME:

_We sat down and watched a movie. I woke up only to find myself lying down on the couch with Troy's arms arm me. One of his hands was resting on my stomach. I looked at his sleeping form. He looked peaceful. _

_I wanted to be with him, but I didn't want to get my heart broken again, by him. I sighed and fell back asleep…_

CHAPTER9 (Troy's POV)

I woke up and I felt the sun on me. I sat up and looked around trying to figure out where I was. Gabi's. I looked around for her, but I saw no one. I got up and I heard some throwing up. I walked toward the sound and there Gabriella was. She was on the floor throwing up. I walked over to her and held her hair back. When she was done she leaned on me.

"SO this is what it's been like?" I asked her.

"Yes and its horrible. I hate you." She said. I looked at her and she laughed. We got up and went into the kitchen. I went over to the dog's bowls and I filled it up with some dog food and then there was pounding paws and her floor coming near the bowl. She looked at me smiling.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing. What time is it?" She looked over at the clock.

"Oh god! There gonna be here any minute!" she said.

"Gabi who?" I asked, not knowing what she was talking about.

"The gang it's Saturday and they always come over here on Saturdays!" she said. She ran upstairs and I went up after her. She was changing into jeans and a Blue tight top. She ran right past me and ran down the stairs and I ran and tried to catch up to her. When I did I grabbed her arm.

"Gabi the baby." I said.

"Yeah ok the baby." She said walking over to the couch and sat down. I went over and sat down next to her. She leaned into me and I played with her hair.

"We never really talked about this." She said. I looked at her and I knew she was right.

"Well, Gabi to tell you the truth I love you and I don't want to let you go. You're my world and so is this little person inside of you. I love you and no one else. In the middle of me and Tara's little thing I said your name. Wait no I screamed it." I said. I saw her look at me and I looked into her eyes.

"Are you serious?" she asked me. I nodded my head. The door bell rang. Right before she got up, she kissed me.

GABRIELLA'S POV

I kissed Troy and got up to answer the door. I opened it and there was the WHOLE gang. I welcomed them in and led them into the living room. When we got there Troy wasn't there, but I guessed he was using the bathroom. We sat down the guys talking about whatever and the girls and I went into the yard where the dogs were playing. The sun was shining on my grass and the pool water. We sat on the chairs.

"Well so far were all pregnant except for Kelsi. We need to get you pregnant." Sharpay said.

"Hey! I've only been married for….one year. Give me time." She said.

"So Gabi how was the talk with Troy?" Taylor asked me. Everyone looked at me. I was about to say something, when we heard yelling. We all got up and went inside to see the guy's a.k.a "My Brothers" Yelling at Troy. Chad punched Troy in the face which sent Troy to the ground.

"Stop!" I yelled, but I guess they didn't hear me.

Chad was about to kick Troy in the stomach, but I ran over to Troy and covered him with my body sending the kick that was meant for him to me. Chad kicked me in my stomach and I cried out in pain. They ere all shocked that I just ran. Chad didn't have time to stop because I ran there in the last minute.

I rolled off of Troy and grabbed my stomach and crying.

"AHHHHHH!" I screamed in pain. Tears were burning through my eyes. I could see Troy and everyone else. Troy looked as if his eye was going black. I looked at Chad his face was filled with guilt and fear. I looked a everyone else and they were worried.

"Gabi there's an ambulance on their way." I heard some one say to me, but I didn't hear them. I closed my eyes and I wished this was all a bad dream. I wished my baby would be aright…

_Yes It's not long, but im tired and tired. So yeah. Will everything be ok? Thank you all who reviews the last chapter!_


	10. Chapter 10

Reunion

CHAPTER10

OK BEFORE I START THE CHAPTER I JUST WANT TO SAY IF U DON'T LIKE MY WRITING THEN DON'T READ IT. I DON' WANT TO START A FIGHT OR ANYHTING LIKE THAT. ALSO IM NOT RACIS I HAVE A LOT OF BLACK FRIENDS AND ALL SO JUST TO LET U ALL KNOW IM NOT RACIS. Enjoy the chapter! Smiles!

_LAST TIME:_

_"Gabi there's an ambulance on their way." I heard some one say to me, but I didn't hear them. I closed my eyes and I wished this was all a bad dream. I wished my baby would be aright…_

_CHAPTER10(Chad's POV)_

_We _sat in the hospital's waiting room. I didn't even see herI looked up at Troy who as holding his cheek from where I punched him. I didn't know what happened. I just lost it. I always had a anger thing. My mom told me I would always throw a fit when I was little, but this was different.

"Gabriella Montez…" I heard some one say we all stood up.

"Is ok? Is the baby ok?" Troy asked. I looked at Troy and he looked nervous. He really did love her.

FALSH BACK

_Troy came down the stairs while the guys and I were talking._

"_Hey guys." I heard a voice say. I turned around and there was Troy. _

"_What are you doing here?" Zeke asked. I just stared at him. Troy the guy who hurt, the girl who as like a little sister to me. I stood up and started shouting at him. That's when the girls came in._

END OF FLASH BACK

"The baby is alright. We're gonna keep her here over night to make sure she's alright. We're also gonna keep a close eye on her and the baby over the next eight months. She's in room 209 if you want to see her. I have to go attend another patient. Bye." The doctor said and walked off. Troy immediately went to Gabriella's room. They turned around and looked at me.

"What happened?" Sharpay asked me.

"I don't know. I was just sitting there and the next I knew I was shouting at him. I couldn't stop my self from kicking him. I didn't know Gabriella was there. I'm sorry you guys have to believe me." I said looking at them.

"Go and apologize to Gabi and Troy. She could've lost her baby. To add she called Troy to come over last night to talk. They made up I guess you should've let him explain everything." Taylor said to me before walking off in the direction Troy did. They all followed her and I did the same. When we walked into the room we saw Gabriella in bed and her laughing at something Troy said. He was smiling too.

"Hey you are feeling ok?" Kelsi asked.

"Never better." Gabriella said smiling. She looked at me.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't stop myself, I'm so sorry Gabi I thought Troy climbed up your balcony like he used to do and I didn't know. I didn't give him time to explain. Please guys forgive me." I said all at once.

"We forgive." Troy said.

"But you shouldn't! I nearly killed the baby." I said.

"But we forgive you. The baby is fine." Gabriella said.

Two weeks later Gabriella got out of the hospital with a clean bill of health. She decided to give Troy a chance. Everyday the guys A.K.A Gabi's over protective brothers decided to also give Troy another Chance. The girls had fun decorating Sharpay's baby's room since she was in her eighth month and was due next month.

One night Sharpay woke up with pains….

_Yeah! It's not long, but I'm tired. I know it's not an excuse. I hoping to get my other stories updated this weekend so…yeah again please if you don't like my stories than don't read them or review them. Thank you! Thank you all who reviewed the last chapter! Tank you alls! And my new word is Wawalala, yes im weird as my teacher told me…_


	11. Chapter 11

Reunion

CHAPTER11

LAST TIME:

_One night Sharpay woke up with pains…._

CHAPTER11 (Gabi's POV)

I got a phone call from Sharpay. She was screaming in the phone get you but here right now! I'm at the hospital! I woke up Troy and he got worried he thought something was wrong with me and the baby. We got to the hospital and Zeke was going crazy!

I knocked on Sharpay's door while the guys waited outside. Taylor, Chad, Kelsi and Jason didn't get here yet. Sharpay was on the bed sitting there gripping the bars on her bed.

"Hey. Does it hurt?" I ask her.

"No I just like gripping the bars. OF CROUSE IT DOES! I'M GONNA KILL ZEKE WHEN THIS IS DONE WE ARE NEVER HAVING ANOTHER CHILD AGAIN!" she said screaming. I winced and wondered if I would be like this with Troy. I talked to her until the doctor said she was ready. I gave her a kiss and left to walk into the living room. Everyone was there. I hugged Zeke and then I sat down. About 30minutes later Zeke came out.

"It's a girl." He said smiling. We all said coagulations and then we walked into the room with Sharpay and her baby. They named her "Katie Ann". It was a cute name and they all started teasing Taylor and me.

"It's so much pain. I hope you have fun." Sharpay said to us.

"Well we will have fun." Taylor said. Then Kelsi said the BIG news!

"I'm pregnant too." Kelsi said. I jumped and went over to her. I hugged her tightly and then Taylor did. I looked at Jason and he was standing there shocked.

"Ja?" Kelsi asked.

"We're gonna be a mom and a dad." He said. We all smiled. She told us she was only two months. It was funny I mean Taylor like five months pregnant, Kelsi two months and me…three or four. I lost count.

Sharpay got out with Katie three days later. They were having fun with there new baby. Now it was our turn to decorate Taylor's nursery for her baby. It was fun. The guys were playing basketball. I came home from work one day, tired. I said hello to my little dog's and went to take a shower. When I got out I looked at myself in the mirror. I was starting to show. I got dressed and went down stairs to eat some ice cream with pickles. Troy was somewhere.

I sat on the couch and ate half of my craving. I fell asleep on the couch. I woke up to Troy kissing my neck. I opened my eyes and I looked into his blue eyes.

"Pickles and ice cream?" he asked me. I laughed and said;

"It's your child. The baby wanted it." I said.

"Come on let's get you to bed you look tired." He said. he helped me up and led me to the bedroom.

"You know I can make it to the bedroom on myself." I said.

"Yes, but the doctor said-." he was saying, but I cut him off.

"Yeah, yeah just let me sleep." I said and I fell asleep on the bed.

_So sorry I didn't update in a while, but school and after school and babysitting and the nice days outside and the writers blocks it's been really hard to write. This is short, but im hoping since sprink break is coming up I'll write more..,_


	12. Chapter 12

Reunion

CHAPTER12

LAST TIME:

_"Yeah, yeah just let me sleep." I said and I fell asleep on the bed._

CHAPTER12 Four month's later Taylor's POV

"CHAD YOU IDOT!" I SCREAMED AS I GRABBED HIS HAIR IN MY HANDS.

"What did I do?" he asked wincing at the pain.

"YOU GOT ME PREGNANT!" I yelled. It was painful. I just wanted it over and in three hours it was. I had a boy. We named it Jake Andrew. We got out of the hospital a week latter.

The girls were helping Sharpay and me with the babies, but the one problem was with Gabriella being like seven months pregnant she couldn't bend, but she looked 12months pregnant. We shoved it off thinking she as eating too much.

GABRIELLA'S POV

IN THE BACK YARD

The guys had work today so we were in the back with the babies. Kelsi was six months pregnant and I was seven. I sat down and closed my eyes. The pass four months with Troy were fun, but he kept helping me with everything! I rested my hands on my stomach and opened my eyes.

"Ok so we need to decorate both of your nurseries." Sharpay said to me and kelsi.

"But why?" Kelsi asked.

"Because you did it to ours." Taylor said holding Jake.  
I felt a carving coming on. I got up, but then Sharpay got up too.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"I'm getting something to eat." I said as I moved to the door.

"No here I'll get it." Sharpay said.

"No shar, I'll get it I need to walk anyway." I said and moved to the door. I went inside the kitchen and went over to the fridge. I opened the door and looked in it. Nope. I finally picked on the ice cream with pickles, nuts, Cherry's, bananas, and whop cream. I went outside with it and sat down. I started eating when I noticed it was quite.

I looked around and the girls were looking at me like I was crazy.

"What the baby…" I said with my mouth full.

"Ok I didn't even have cravings like that." Taylor said.

"Troy is gonna have a weird baby." Kelsi said.

"I am?" he said. The whole group turned to see our sweaty husbands from playing basket ball.

"Yes look at what she's eating." Kelsi said. I continue eating not noticing everyone looking at me.

When I finished I got up, but I quickly stopped. I brought my hand to my stomach and my bowl and spoon dropped. My mouth dropped opens as every stared at me with worried faces…..

_A/N ok so thank you all for your reviews! I hope you like the chapter! Ummmm yeah that's it! Bye!_


	13. Chapter 13

Reunion

CHAPTER13

LAST TIME:

_When I finished I got up, but I quickly stopped. I brought my hand to my stomach and my bowl and spoon dropped. My mouth dropped opens as every stared at me with worried faces….._

CHAPTER13 ( Troy's POV)

When Gabriella dropped her spoon and bowl I ran over to her.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah it's just they kicked and I just never felt them kick." She said to me. I smiled and I heard everyone let out a sign of relief.

"What? You all thought I went into labor? Puh-lease! They are not coming out until I say they can!" She said while walking into the kitchen to get more food. That was always on her mind. Food. I laughed and we went back to eating and talking.

Gabriella went o bed soon after that, but of course with my help. She could barley get up the stairs. Everyone left and I cleaned up. Ii feed the dogs and went up to bed. Gabriella was asleep and I wrapped my arms around her. I rested my hands on her belly and I felt them kick. I smiled and remembered I would be a father in two months.

In the middle of the night I woke up. I looked at the side and it was empty. I got up and went downstairs. Gabriella was on the couch watching T.V and eating cookies and whip cream.

"How do you eat that stuff?" I asked her. She shrugged her shoulders. I sat down and looked at her bump.

"You know if you turn out weird it's your mother's fault." I said to them.

"Ouch. I just got a kick from them. I guess that means I should you." She said and she did hit me. We watched T.V. until we fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning and Gabriella wasn't there. I got up and went into the kitchen. Right there Gabriella sat at the counter eating bacon and eggs and….mustard?

"What is with the mustard?" I asked her.

"Dunno." She said and took her last bite of her bacon.

"We have an appointment today remember that!" she said walking away.

She always on the move…. Well that's my Gabi….well I had to do some planning….

_Short? Yes I know, but im tired and here. Thank you all for the reviews!_


	14. Chapter 14

Reunion

Chapter 14

LAST TIME:

S_he's always on the move…. Well that's my Gabi….well I had to do some planning…._

_CHAPTER 14 (Gabi's POV)_

We went to the doctors and everything was going cool. Or smooth, but I like cool better. We wanted it to be surprise so we're gonna wait till the birth. I just can't believe it. I mean the reunion and Troy and me. I don't even know if I can be with him…

But then he's a sweet guy and I love him! I was sitting on the couch when he walked in with pizza and ice cream.

"Ok, so ice cream or pizza first?" he asked me. I grabbed the ice cream and a spoon. I started eating it, while Troy started eating the pizza. When I was half way through the ice cream we switched. When we finished we sat there watching the movie.

TROY'S POV

The door bell rang and I looked at Gabi. She was sound asleep. I got up and answered it. Kelsi, looking pregnant, with Jason, Chad, Sharpay, Zeke, Their baby, Taylor, Chad and their baby. I invited them in, but we went to the kitchen so we wouldn't wake Gabi up.

We sat around the table talking. Gabriella walked in rubbing her eyes.

"When did you guys get here?" She asked the group.

"An hour ago." Sharpay said.

"Oh. Hey Kel, how are you doing?" she asked.

"Well, all I can say is swollen ankles." She said to her. Everyone started laughing. Gabriella sat down next to me.

"Oh, Gabi I have something to tell you." Taylor said.

"Ok, shoot." Gabriella said.

"Well Sharpay and I think we should have like a girls day out with Kelsi." Taylor said.

"Yeah, and the kids could stay with the guys." Sharpay said.

"Hey! We never agreed to that!" I said.

"Oh, shut up Troy. You don't have to mind the baby. I have to!" she said to me.

"Oh, yeah." I said.

"Ok, we'll meet you tomorrow and then were gonna shop for your baby stuff." Sharpay said as they left the house.

"Ok, Gabi up to bed." I said to her.

"I don't wanna!" she said standing next me.

"Well you have to." I said to her. We were standing close. Our lips meet in a kiss. The kiss deepened, but one of the dogs came barking into the hall.

Gabriella pulled back.

"I'm sorry; I have to go to bed." She said running up the stairs.

I groaned and bent down to the dog.

"You know you just ruined something right?" I asked the dog. Great I'm talking to a dog!

_Gabi's POV_

When Troy kissed me…I don't' know, but when Fluff ball came in barking we broke apart. I got scared and I ran upstairs. I didn't want Troy to get the wrong impression. I walked back down stairs and into the kitchen. He was standing there staring at a bottle of bear. Walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around him. I was surprised I could even wrap my arms around him. He turned around and looked at me.

"I'M sorry. I got sca-." He cut me off by putting a fingerer to my lips.

"I understand, you don't wanna be together." He said to me.

"No Troy, I do I really do, but I just got scared. I mean I didn't wanna loose you again." I said on the edge of tears.

"I'm not gonna go away. No matter how much you push me away." He said to me smiling.

"Well, alcohol isn't the answer. We know what happened last time." I said smiling.

"Yeah, but along that way we got pregnant and it saved our relationship." He said.

"Our little miracle." I said. I leaned in and kissed him. I broke apart trying to tease him.

"Hey, no teasing!" he said.

"Sorry, but I like teasing." I said laughing at his face.

"Yaw well, I was gonna do it tomorrow night with everyone here, but I think to night's better than ever." He said. He got down on one knee. I knew what he was doing. I felt my heart skip a few beats. He pulled out a box and opened it. I looked at the ring. It was beautiful. (Idk how to describe it…so just picture any ring you want! You can give me a description if you want because I really need one lol). I felt tears in my eyes.

"Gabriella Montez, will you marry me and be my wife?" he asked me. I nodded my head not being able to talk. He stood up and slid the ring on my fingerer. It was prefect. We kissed, but then just like fluff ball, came in barking. We pulled apart. I was still crying, but then I started laughing.

"You have to be included in everything don't you." Troy said to him.

I Gabriella Montez was engaged to Troy Bolton and having his baby…

_A/N so? Thank you all who reviewed the last chapter! I hope you liked this chapter. HAPPY SPRING BREAK!_


	15. Chapter 15

Reunion

Chapter 15

Kelsi is 8months pregnant

Gabi is 9 months pregnant and she is a week pass her due date

Last time

Gabriella Montez was engaged to Troy Bolton and having his baby…

Chapter 15 (Gabi's POV)

I've been put on bed rest because the doctors are getting worried about my swollen ankles and I'm a week pass my due date. I've wanted to get this kid out. I mean nine months is enough, but a week more was just….

I was sitting in Troy's and my bed. We were planning on getting married like two months after the twins were born. The sun was still up and I needed to get up. I was aloud up and walk around for an hour so I decided to get up for the first today and go downstairs, but of course being huge I called for Troy at the top of the stairs.

He came running up to me and helping me down, but making jokes at me. He said he had a surprise for me and brought me out the back.

"SURPRISE!"

I looked at my friends as they stood in the yard. Kelsi was sitting in a chair. She patted a chair next to her and Troy helped me over to it. I sat down next to Kelsi and I whispered to her.

"What is going on?" I asked her.

"Like I know. Jason just dragged me out of the house and brought me here." She said to me.

"Ok, so what's going on?" I asked the group.

"I was bored!" Sharpay said. We started laughing.

"Ok no, but we wanted to throw a party for you two." Chad said.

Two hours into the party Kelsi and I were eating cake.

"So Shar, where's Ryan?" Taylor asked Sharpay while bouncing her baby boy on her lap.

"I don't know." She said.

"Ok, guy I'm gonna go to the bathroom." Kelsi said standing up and walking inside the house.

We were talking until I finally felt a pain in my stomach.

"Troy!" I screamed.

"Yea?" he asked me.

"There here, there here." I kept saying. We all started getting up getting her bag and getting into the cars.

"Wait, Kelsi!" I said to them.

"Oh." Jason ran into the house. Ten minutes later he came out with a limping Kelsi.

"What's wrong?" Chad asked.

"She's in labor too." Jason said sitting kelsi down in the car next to me.

"Well, it looks like were having a great party huh gabi." Kelsi said to me laughing between her contractions.

_A/N ok I hope you all liked it well ya its drama srry for it being short and sorry for it being a late update. Sorry! Bye!_


	16. Chapter 16

Reunion

Chapter16

Last Time

_"Well, it looks like were having a great party huh gabi." Kelsi said to me laughing between her contractions._

Chapter16 Troy's POV

We just arrived at the hospital and kelsi and Gabi were pretty…well let's just say there not happy.

"Can, you please get me Dr. Lockhart and Dr. Lames." I said to the nurse at the front desk.

"What for?" she asked me.

"My wife and my friends wife are in labor." I said to her. She got us two wheelchairs. We all followed her as she brought us to a room with two beds. Jason helped Kelsi into her bed while I helped Gabi into hers.

"Ok, your doctors will be with you soon." The nurse said and left the room.

"I'm surprised they aren't yelling at you yet." Chad said, while Zeke agreed.

"Yeah same here." Jason said.

"DO you want us to start yelling?" Kelsi asked between her breathes and giving him death stares.

"No." Jason said.

"Hi, Gabi how are you doing?" Dr. Lockhart asked Gabi.

"Well, I don't know. I'm in pain and I have to go through it twice so…I don't know. Just get these kids out of me! Damn it!" Gabriella said as her next contraction came on.

Right then Dr. Lames walked in.

"Well Abby you have one fun day ok." Dr Lames said to her.

"Do I have to go through this pain too?" Abby asked.

Abby was even months pregnant….yes I know she's in ER by the way does anyone watch ER here? And if u do…DID U SEE THRUSDAY'S NIGHTS EP!

"I guess so." DR Lames said.

"Ahhh! Can we please just deliver our kids!" Kelsi screamed. She was gripping Jason's hand pretty hard and you could see the pain in Jason's face.

"Uh…ok." Dr Lames said.

"Well we'll be in the waiting room!" Sharpay and the other's said while leaving the room.

Well they left Jason and me all alone with two doctors and our very pregnant wife and fiancée. About an hour later Kelsi gave birth to a baby boy. They named him Jack. Gabi took time because of the twins. I think they were fighting who got out first.

Well we had a little girl. We named her Olivia and our second baby was a girl too. We named her Annie. After they were all cleaned up the babies were put where all the babies were. Kelsi and Gabriella were sound asleep. We meaning Jason and I decided to keep the gang waiting.

I sat next to Gabriella. I couldn't believe these past nine months. The whole reunion and Gabi and me. I smiled when I remembered how our two little girls were conceived. The whole drunk night and the morning after. It was funny to think of it. It brought us together. I couldn't wait to marry her.

**A/N I'm so sorry it's short but with our last test coming up and essay's and all that stuff I've been busy! Sorry! All mistakes are mine I don't have time to proof read sorry. It's pretty boring and all so don't kill me!**

**Ok so here are some ideas that I need you all to pick out.**

**skip to the wedding**

**something bad happens to Gabi or Troy either one or the twins**

**Gabriella breaks the engagement off with Troy…**

**Or you guys can give me some ideas. Lol**

**I hope you liked the chapter nad hopefully next time I can write more!**


	17. Chapter 17

Reunion

Chapter17

Last time

_I sat next to Gabriella. I couldn't believe these past nine months. The whole reunion and Gabi and me. I smiled when I remembered how our two little girls were conceived. The whole drunk night and the morning after. It was funny to think of it. It brought us together. I couldn't wait to marry her._

Chapter17 Gabriella's POV

Ok so it's been two months and it's my wedding day! I'm so happy! The girls are our little flower girls **(thank** you dancerlittle for your idea!). Ok so it's been I sat down on a chair in my dressing room. I was holding the twins and looking at my bride's maid. They were all talking and jumping up and down. There dresses were lavender. They were strapless and dropped to their ankles. Mrs. Bolton and my mom came in. they were walking or more like holding the twins down the aisle.

"Ok guys were ready." My mom said. I handed them the twins and got at the end of the line with Troy's dad. I took his arm. Taylor was the last one and she started down the aisle.

"You're gonna be ok." Jack said to me.

"Yeah, I know." I said smiling.

"Here we go." He said and we started to walk in as the "here comes the bride" song came on. I looked at Troy and smiled.

Troy's POV

Once Gabriella came out I felt nervous. She looked beautiful. She was wearing a white gown that trailed behind her feet. Once she reached the top my dad gave her to me and the wedding started.

"Do you, Troy Alexander Bolton take the Gabriella Marie Montez to be your wife?" the priest asked.

"I do." I said looking into her eyes. I slipped the ring on next to her engagement ring.

"And do you Gabriella Montez take the Troy Alexander Bolton to your husband?"

"I…" she started, but she stopped. I felt my heart racing. Was she gonna say no!

**A/N ok that's it for now! No I'm only joking! I am not going to end it just here! **

"I do, I do and yes I do." Gabriella said as she slipped the ring onto my finger.

"You may kiss the bride." And I did. After we kissed we turned towards the crowd and started to walk down, but before we left Gabriella took the twins. She couldn't leave them for two minutes. We left and got into the car and drove away.

"Wow were finally married." I said to her.

"Yeah, with two little angels." She said.

I took one of them and looked down at them.

"Thank you thank you! You saved your moms and my relationship." I said to her. The little girl just giggled.

"Annie is just like you troy always laughing." She said to me.

**A/N ok im on writers block for this. I have one more chapter for this and im done! Do you all want a sequel! If u do just tell me!**


	18. Chapter 18

Reunion

Chapter 18

Last Time:

"_Thank you thank you! You saved your moms and my relationship." I said to her. The little girl just giggled._

"_Annie is just like you troy always laughing." She said to me. _

Chapter 18 Troy's POV

My parents took the twins for us while we were on our honeymoon. Two weeks later we came back. It would have been a month, but we have twins and Gabriella didn't want to leave them that long.

We all moved into Gabriella's house because it was bigger than mine to my surprise. All the puppies have grown and are the same size as there parents. Fluff ball still interrupts Gabriella and me. I think it's his job now... oh well.

"Troy!" Gabriella called my name. I was upstairs putting away some things.

"Yeah?" I shout back.

"Come here!" she said. I sighed and put down the book on the bed. I started walking down the spiral stair sand then Pratt ran right by me. I followed him outside and saw every body there.

"Surprise!" everyone yelled. There was a banner saying happy birthday. I looked at Gabriella she was holding the twins, one on each hip.

"Oh my god!" I said.

"What?" Chad asked.

"I forgot my own birthday!" I said. It was the truth. I got caught up with the twins and all.

Two hours into the party Gabriella pulled me out of a conversation with Zeke. She brought me to the fornt of the yard.

"Everybody! Quiet down! Please!" Gabriella screamed to the crowd.

"Ok, now so here is Troy, the birthday boy who is now 30! God you're older than me. Anyways Zeke bring it out!" Gabriella said. I looked at the screen doors and Zeke was carrying out a cake. He set it on the table in front of me. It was a basketball, music note and a picture of the twins on it.

There were 30 candles lit. Everyone sang happy birthday to me and then I blew the candles out.

"Zeke you made this?" I asked him after everyone was getting cake.

"Dude, I was just gonna make a cake that said "happy birthday old man", but it was Gabriella's idea for the notes and basketball and the picture." Zeke said taking a bite of his piece of cake.

"Thank you so much man." I said to him. After the cake I was opening the gifts. By the end of the day we were all turned and everyone left. I was confused when I saw Gabriella's mom taking the twins, but I went along with it. Once everyone left I went into the yard and I saw Gabriella sitting on the ground near the pool. Pratt and the dogs were running around the yard.

I smiled knowing she put a lot of work into this party for me. I walked up to her and sat down next to her.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked.

"Do you think we would have gotten together if I hadn't become pregnant?" she asked me.

"I don't know, but hey were here now let's enjoy it." I said.

"Yeah, I don't remember getting anything form you." I said to her.

"Yeah, well the twins are gone and the place is cleaned up and then there's a surprise upstairs for us." She said to me smiling. I laughed and picked her up. I carried her inside and into our room. I guess you all know what we did.

Ok well that's it folks! Lol I want to thank everyone who has been reading and reviewing! I am quite sad this is ending, but this will not be the last of me! lol. I still have to write a sequel for this one! It'll be out hopefully soon. Um, now what else do I have to say…oh yes! If anyone and I mean anyone! Wants something to happen in the sequel just tell me in your review and I'll try and put it in there. Bye for now!


	19. Chapter 19

Dear Readers,

Ok, I am sorry for the long wait, but the sequels will be up soon! I don't come back till Monday so hopefully ill get these sequels up!

Bye!


End file.
